As the market in wearable devices has expanded, interest in various types of wearable devices has also increased. Users may collect data through wearable devices in various ways. Further, the collected data may be immediately displayed as information through a display or a speaker of the wearable device worn by the user.
However, when data is transmitted/received through a plurality of wearable devices, devices to transmit/receive the data may be redundantly selected. When the received data is displayed, devices to display the data may be redundantly operated.
The redundant selection and operation of the wearable devices may lead to inaccurate transmission of data output to users and also increased power consumption of the devices due to inefficient driving.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.